


Лошадиные мысли

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), TJul



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, First Time, Foreplay, Forest Sex, Horses, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul
Summary: Мысли Плотвы о людях и не только о них.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Лошадиные мысли

Плотва тихонечко вздохнула и попыталась хоть немного отвернуться от того, что начало происходить у неё прямо перед мордой. Увы, привязь не позволяла. Вот так всегда с этими людьми — не соблюдают никаких приличий перед своими верными скакунами. Думают, что им всё равно. Может, другим лошадям и было всё равно, но вот Плотве нисколько. Вероятно, она была особенной.

Тем временем Геральт, хозяин Плотвы, и Лютик, его верный бард, активно возились на покрывале. Они самозабвенно целовались, лапали друг друга, куда только дотягивались, в общем, вели себя как под приворотным зельем, только это была настоящая страсть. А теперь ей это терпеть...

Раздался треск одежды. Плотва недовольно пряднула ушами. Да, похоже, этот «спектакль» ей смотреть до конца.

А начиналось всё невинно. К Геральту по дороге в неведомое далёко присоединился болтливый бард Лютик. Плотва особо не возражала новой компании, хотя кто спрашивает мнение лошади? Так они странствовали довольно долго, чего только не бывало с ними за это время... А уж сколько раз Плотву пыталась сожрать какая-нибудь жуткая тварь и вовсе не перечесть. Но её хозяин не плоховал и отбивал все нападения отлично. Плотва уже за одно это нежно любила его, а ещё он не забывал о всяких вкусностях для неё.

Но вернёмся к Лютику. Плотва не особо обратила внимание, когда это он стал испытывать к Геральту не только приятельские чувства. А уж что Геральт может испытывать таковые к Лютику и вовсе казалось невероятно. Поэтому нынешний разврат на привале был несколько внезапен для неё. Может на Лютика так гуль повлиял, который на этот раз разнообразия ради решил напасть на него, а не на Плотву? Естественно Геральт героически спас Лютика и тут же получил такой головокружительный поцелуй от спасённого, что просто — ах! Кажется, Геральт даже дар речи потерял от такого поворота событий. Хотя он и раньше не болтлив был. В общем, приехали.

И началось… Вообще, с кем спит хозяин для лошади не столь важно, лишь бы кормил, любил и не загонял. Вот только смотреть на это совсем не хочется…

Тем временем на полянке одежда уже не трещала, а валялась бесформенной кучей в стороне от целующейся парочки. Лютик отстранился и оценил открывшее ему зрелище: возбуждённый Геральт во всей красе.

Плотва тоже оценила. Большой. Ну, она и побольше видела — у коня рыцаря. Так то конь, а этот у человека. К слову сказать, на людские члены Плотва насмотрелась ещё до того, как её купил Геральт... То нужду при ней справят в дороге, то какой парень затащит девушку на конюшню и давай сверкать своим достоинством, если оно вообще таковым может зваться у некоторых... Плотва фыркнула. И какое им удовольствие в сене-соломе кувыркаться, потом же чешутся, как чесоточные… Люди такие странные.

Лютик аккуратно прихватил член Геральта рукой и стал поглаживать.

— Лютик, ты ему колыбельную петь собрался? Что ты с ним нежничаешь? — подавшись в руку барда, проворчал Геральт. — Иди сюда, — и притянул Лютика к себе для очередного поцелуя.

— Ишь… Я думал использовать рот… Но для иного, — невнятно, едва отстраняясь от губ Геральта, ответил Лютик.

Геральт довольно рыкнул.

Возня, поглаживания, стоны, поцелуи, нежные укусы всё продолжались и продолжались… А Плотва… Плотва мечтала о рыцарском коне и его большом... Большом... Куда уж тут людям…


End file.
